


Algo especial

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt estaba sintiendo los brazos de Sebastian rodearlo mientras su corazón se hundía más y más y no podía evitar sentirse desgraciado antes de darse cuenta lo mucho que lo deseaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo especial

**Author's Note:**

> Disfrútenlo :D

Kurt estaba sintiendo los brazos de Sebastian rodearlo mientras su corazón se hundía más y más y no podía evitar sentirse desgraciado.

La historia era sencilla, Kurt estaba completamente deshecho porque Blaine le había roto el corazón.

En realidad él mismo se lo había roto por ilusionarse con él, sabía que desde comenzaron con esa extraña amistad sexual no pudo evitar crear un vínculo unilateral de su parte, por la sencilla razón de que era la primera vez que llevaba ese tipo de relación, la cosa empeoró cuando un día quedaron solos en la casa de Blaine.

Kurt subió a su cuarto, seguido por él con las manos entrelazadas y el corazón en su garganta, pensando en que por fin había llegado el momento. El momento que había esperado desde que lo conoció en una fiesta de un amigo de Sebastian, quería darle su virginidad. Sebastian alguna vez le había dicho que el chico que se lo hiciera por primera vez iba a tener suerte porque él era especial, por cuidar tanto algo tan importante.

Pensó que Blaine era el indicado, pensó que él era el chico con suerte que Sebastian había invocado, era especial, cariñoso y muy atento y sentía que se lo merecía, así que no lo iba a dejar esperar más.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Blaine se cerró detrás de ellos, no se tardó en atacar los labios de Blaine eran suaves, tibios y hacían que Kurt se sintiera en una nube, cuando lo acostó en la cama todo su cuerpo se estremeció por completo no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable y completamente a la deriva, había estado con muchos chicos de esa manera antes pero nunca los dejó llegar más lejos porque no eran tan especiales e importantes como creía que Blaine era.

A medida que los segundos corrían los pantalones de ambos apretaban y estorbaban, el calor de la habitación había subido abruptamente, se despojaron de lo que no les permitía traspasar la raya de la desnudez.

Kurt se sintió algo avergonzado así que le pidió a Blaine que colocara las sábanas encima de ellos y como siempre caballerosamente lo hizo, delicado, con una sonrisa que le hacía temblar las piernas de anticipación.

Blaine al ponerse en medio de las piernas de Kurt no pudo evitar brindarle una mirada lujuriosa y Kurt no pudo evitar asustarse siempre había visto la mirada de ternura y anhelo que le brindaba nunca pensó en ver esa faceta en alguien y mucho menos en Blaine.

Le dolió admitirlo pero Blaine no lo amaba como esperaba que lo hiciera, pensaba en que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero por lo visto no había resultado, al sentirlo enmedio de su piernas a punto de entrar lo detuvo con la excusa de que le dolía y no podía.

Blaine resopló, cayó encima de él y después le dio una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos como lo hacía antes de que eso pasara, le susurró un quedado ‘No importa’ y se apartó un lugar al lado de él para poder acurrucarse.

Kurt después de disfrutar los últimos minutos junto a Blaine se despidió de él y salió de la casa con sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas contenidas, suspiró temblorosamente y llamó a Sebastian para que lo recogiera.

Cuando iban de camino a la casa de Kurt le llegó un mensaje de texto, rompió en llanto histérico y sintiéndose usado y humillado.

Sebastian como pudo, terminó de hacerse camino a la casa Hudson-Hummel y le preguntó preocupado a Kurt que le pasaba, este simplemente le lanzó el teléfono para que pudiera ver el contenido del mensaje, su rabia se acumuló cuando vio las ultimas palabras de Blaine en la pantalla.

“Me perdiste...” 

Guardó el celular de Kurt en su bolsillo para poder bajar del vehículo, después se dirigió al lado del copiloto para ayudar a su destrozado amigo, lo puso entre sus brazos como acostumbraba de vez en cuando, ya fuera cuando llegaran de una fiesta en donde Kurt se había pasado de tragos hasta el simple hecho de que él se sintiera demasiado cansado como para entrar solo a la casa.

Todos ya se habían acostumbrado a eso, a verlos comportarse de esa manera.

Kurt estaba agradecido de que no hubiera nadie en casa así no iba a tener que responder incómodas preguntas.

Subieron a su habitación, Sebastian se sentó en la cama con él aún en brazos y lo único que pudo hacer fue acurrucarse más cerca y llorar para poder sacar todos esos sentimientos fuera de sí.

Después procedió a contarle que era lo que había pasado, Sebastian sintió como su sangre hervía de la rabia, Blaine había herido a Kurt y cuando lo viera lo iba a pasar mal, con todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ahora iba a enfocar sus fuerzas en ayudar a Kurt a sonreír de nuevo.

―Era un idiota, no te merecía― Comenzó Sebastian con la voz baja besando el cabello de Kurt

― ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí?― Preguntó Kurt con la voz suave, rasposa y transmitiendo lo poco y todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

―Bueno, hay chicos que no valoran los sentimientos de los otros, los tratan como simples objetos― Explicó Sebastian apretando a Kurt entre sus brazos― Te lo advertí de todas las maneras y no me hiciste caso.

―Bueno, ya aprendí. Por las malas pero lo hice― Dijo Kurt levantando la mirada para encarar a su amigo― ¿Esto era lo que tú hacías seguido?

―Sí, era placentero tener a un chico diferente y dispuesto para mí cada vez que quería― Explicó Sebastian mirandolo directo a los ojos― Pero luego lo hicieron conmigo y supe cómo se sentía

―Le doy un punto a Alex por eso, al menos hizo que te volvieras un poco más humano y sensible― Dijo Kurt abrazando el cuello de Sebastian, sintió su cara calentarse―Gracias por estar aquí, por acompañarme.

―No hay de qué― Dijo Sebastian abrazando a Kurt a su cuerpo, su respiración se puso artificial y lenta.

Kurt se separó de Sebastian y sentó frente a él, lo miró por un segundo y un pensamiento se atravesó por su mente, Sebastian antes se acostaba con todo lo que tuviera un pene y se moviera, a través de los años lo vio con varios chicos unos más guapos que otros, unos que se veían con experiencia y otros que se les notaba que no la tenían para nada, y nunca jamás se le ocurrió siquiera besarlo, en secreto deseaba que Sebastian fuera su primer beso pero no fue así. Su primer beso no fue malo, se lo había dado un chico en la escuela secundaria, se lo robó mientras estaban en el cine, había sido algo torpe al inicio pero después de que soltó y se dejó llevar, fue lo mejor que había sentido en su corta vida.

Suspiró tenso sintiéndose temblar y cayendo en la tristeza de nuevo, hubiera llorado si no tuviera los ojos tan secos.

―Soy tan feo, nunca nadie se acerca a mí más que para herirme o pasar el rato― Dijo Kurt cabizbajo desviando su mirada avergonzado.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?― Preguntó Sebastian dudoso poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Kurt.

―Bien… nadie se acerca a mí a no ser que tú los convenzas― susurró Kurt acordándose del chico antes que Blaine.

Su nombre era Josh era un divino chico alto bronceado con unos llamativos ojos cafes, Kurt no podía dejar de mirarlo y no se animaba a acercarse por miedo a salir rechazado, solo había que mirarlo, no estaba a su altura y estándar según él, su baja autoestima algunas veces hacía de las suyas plantandole inseguridad, Sebastian había pensado que Kurt no lo había visto cuando se acercó a él y le habló señandolo para que se dirigiera a él y le hablara.

―Blaine se acercó a ti, no tuve que hablarle y siento lo de Josh, solo que se veía que querías conocerlo...― Sebastian cruzó los brazos desviando igual la mirada.

―No importa, no sé qué vio en mí. De seguro vio sexo fácil y que era un idiota― Kurt se dejó caer en la cama bocarriba― ¿Cómo pude pensar que Blaine me iba a desear en mi totalidad y no solo mi pene? 

―Porque tu tienes un corazón más grande que el de él― Sebastian se recostó en la cabecera de la cama― Siquiera merecía ser quien lo hubiera intentado por primera vez. Ese debía ser yo

Kurt no daba crédito a los que sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar, Sebastian había susurrado esa última parte para que de seguro no lo escuchara pero sucedió lo contrario, lo miró con intensidad y se levantó de su lugar para poder asimilar las palabras que había escuchado, su cuerpo se puso en alerta al ver a su mejor amigo apoyado en la cabecera de su cama con un sonrojo en su cara, nunca lo había visto sonrojado y eso causó que el calor de la parte más baja su vientre se subiera hasta que se volvió abrumador.

No sabía cómo más decirlo, quería que Sebastian en ese instante lo hiciera suyo.

¿Cómo no? Era su mejor amigo, le tenía confianza y sabía que estaba libre de cualquier enfermedad porque cuando dejó de acostarse con cualquiera se había hecho análisis y habían salido todos bien, lo pensó más que bien y enrollarse con él sonaba cada vez más atractivo, era mejor que hacerlo con cualquier extraño, quería que fuera con alguien que lo conociera, pensaba que Blaine lo estaba haciendo, pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

Tragó para que el nudo de su garganta dejara de molestar.

― ¿Quieres hacerlo?― Preguntó Kurt asustado sintiendo que su corazon queria salirse de su lugar.

― ¿Disculpa?― Respondió Sebastian con una pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa ignorante de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

― ¿Quieres ser mi primera vez?― Preguntó Kurt tímido, acercándose a Sebastian.

La sonrisa de Sebastian cayó dejando ver la incertidumbre en su rostro, por un momento Kurt pudo notar que puso esa mirada pensativa que hace cada vez que piensa que estaba atrapado en una especie de sueño del que no quisiera salir o simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba frente a él, para que se convenciera que no era una broma se acercó con cuidado a él y lo besó, se puso sobre él, fue todo lo que necesitó para reaccionar.

Sebastian hizo que Kurt cayera sobre su espalda mientras devoraba sus labios con algo de ternura y pasión, ambos pudieron notar lo mucho que se había reprimido, en especial Sebastian.

Kurt se había sentido vulnerable y a la deriva en los brazos de Blaine, pero en los de su mejor amigo sintió seguridad y cariño.

La forma en que lo tocaba, lo besaba, lo miraba y sobre todo la forma en la que le susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien, lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo que le iba a hacer sentir era estimulante, trataba de responder a las palabras de él, pero lo único que podía hacer su mente era procesar todas las sensaciones que Sebastian le estaba regalando.

Al sentir como Sebastian se ponía en medio de su piernas no pudo evitar sentirse minúsculo y dominado quería ser por completo de él. Mientras la ropa salía de sus cuerpos más rápido de lo que había imaginado su excitación aumentaba, nunca se había sentido tan completo en los brazos de otro chico por un momento se preguntó si estaba soñando despierto sintió a Sebastian darle la vuelta para que quedara boca abajo antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca unos dedos trazaron camino por su espalda.

Susurrar el nombre del que estaba encima de él fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de ambos, se sintieron agobiados por tantos pensamientos.

Y allí estaba Kurt sintiendo como los dedos de Sebastian surcaban en su interior.

―Kurt, no quiero lastimarte― Susurró Sebastian a su oído mientras besaba su cuello.― Me detendré ahora.

―No quiero que te detengas, quiero...― Kurt apenas pudo hablar, volteó y lo miró de la forma más amable que pudo con un brillo en sus ojos―Te quiero.

―Oye, sé que está pasando algo que es muy decisivo para ti y toda la cosa, pero no debes confundir tus sentimientos―Sebastian dijo en cuanto sintió los brazos de Kurt en su cuello.

― ¿Cómo no quererte idiota? Eres mi mejor amigo, no estoy confundiendo nada― Dijo Kurt rodando los ojos besándolo lentamente.

―Lo que estoy apunto de hacerte. No lo hacen los amigos como nosotros―Sebastian se puso en medio de las piernas de Kurt.

―Creo que debemos cambiar, quiero decir estoy amando esto― Kurt movió las caderas y se sonrojó cuando sintió algo duro en su pierna.

Después de esas palabras Kurt sintió que sus piernas se elevaron luego una punzada en su interior y se quejó un poco por el dolor que lo invadió, quería llorar por lo abrumado que se sentía con todo lo que estaba pasando, Sebastian acarició su espalda de nuevo y le pidió que respirara.

Kurt tomó un gran suspiro y aclaró sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar todo hasta que tardíamente pudo reaccionar para moverse mientras que las palabras no puedo creerlo se repetían sin cesar en su mente.

―Ahora ¿Qué sientes?― Preguntó Sebastian empujando delicadamente hacia el cuerpo debajo de él.

―Siento que estamos conectados más allá de lo físico ¿Es normal?―Respondió Kurt jadeante. 

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan completo tan perfecto con Sebastian empujando en él, sonriéndole de esa manera que lo hacía querer que no terminara lo que estaba haciendo, había esperado a la persona que tuviera algo especial ignorando que en verdad sabía que era esa persona especial por miedo a arruinar su amistad.

Estaba a punto de llegar al limite, no pudo evitar decir el nombre del otro en voz baja y seductora, apretó sus labios contra los de él en el beso más abrasador que dio alguna vez, luego escaló hasta lo más alto que pudo gracias al placer y luego se dejó caer en la liberación.

Se acurrucaron por un largo rato, Sebastian quiso evitar hablar pero algo le decía que diera respuesta a la duda de Kurt.

―Es normal cuando tienes un vínculo fuerte con la otra persona― Sebastian besó a Kurt y juntó sus frentes― ¿Por qué yo?

―Porque por un instante sentí que tú lo merecías más que nadie― Kurt sonrió mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación una vez más.

―No lo siento, yo no lo merecía― Sebastian se sentó al lado de Kurt y lo miró con pasión.

―Entonces ¿por qué no insististe en parar?― Kurt imitó a su amigo y entrelazó sus dedos.

Sintió un beso en un su mejilla por un momento quiso voltear la cara para devolver el beso pero sebastian lo detuvo, lo miró con tristeza y algo de miedo.

Le susurró a Kurt que lo amaba, pensó que era la peor parte.

Estaba equivocado se sintió del asco cuando se puso su ropa, salió del lugar y él no le respondió ni siquiera trató de detenerlo.

x-x-x-x-x

Los días pasaron y ambos se habían ignorado después de lo que había ocurrido, no llamadas, no mensajes de texto ni mensajes de voz.

Un día Kurt estaba acostado en su cama pensando en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus chistes malos, sus abrazos, sus consejos y más que nada extrañaba su voz. No pudo evitar pensar en ir a la casa de Sebastian para poder hablar con él.

Cuando llegó la señora Smythe lo recibió bien como siempre preguntando en donde se había metido en esos días, él solo respondió diciéndole que estaba muy ocupado con sus labores diarias y la escuela ella no estaba conforme con la respuesta pero lo dejó así y le dijo que Sebastian se encontraba en su habitación, él no esperó ni un minuto más y prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba con su pulso acelerándose a medida que se acercaba a la habitación del chico al que quería ver.

Lo llamó y no tuvo respuesta así que decidió decir todo de una vez.

―Lo siento. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue lo mejor. Disculpa por no responderte es que el shock de escuchar decir que me amabas y esa rica sensación post-orgasmo me tenía ido y pensé que estaba soñando, cuando desperté al día siguiente con un suave dolor me di cuenta que no lo era― Kurt suspiró y puso su frente en la fría madera de la puerta.― Lo que quiero decir es que yo también…

Sebastian abrió la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrazó a Kurt lo más estrecho que pudo ambos se sintieron tan completos habían sentido que se habían perdido el uno al otro, se besaron hasta que el aire les faltó, se miraron y no necesitaron palabras para responder las preguntas pendientes.

En vez de eso Sebastian le dio pequeño beso a Kurt que significaba esa pregunta que tenía por días en la mente ¿En serio me amas? Kurt lo miró fijamente entrelazando sus manos claro que te amo.

Después de eso hicieron el amor de nuevo sintiéndose conectados por ese algo especial que había entre los dos.


End file.
